Maybe I'm Falling
by SpookyFangirls
Summary: Evan Prusin thought that he was a loner. Maybe he actually was? He doesn't have anyone to talk to about his problems. That is, until Jesse Marger comes along. Jesse, the beautiful guy to come and shake up Evan's life forever. There will be hardships, love, pain, tears, and hurt. Maybe an innocent crush can turn into something bigger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Evan's PoV)

Another boring day at Playlie High. Another boring class. Another disgusting lunch. At least I only have another year of this. "Hey bro! What's up?" "OMG! Did you hear that Kellie is pregnant?! What a slut!" I hear teenagers talking in the hallway. Jocks, preppy girls, nerds, whores, populars. Yeah, my school is no different than a movie setting. The thing is; I have no one to talk to. Sure, everyone has a best friend. But not me. I'm that one weird kid that everyone avoids.

I sometimes skip class. Like trigonometry. I was never good with triangles anyway. Why the hell do I even need it to graduate? It's not like I'll ever use the skills that they teach me. I always have this conspiracy that the Illuminati wants schools to teach us this, mostly for subliminal messaging. I always chuckle at the prospect of that happening.

When I skip class, you can find me at the library, reading. I always loved to read, since I was a kid, even. I never see anyone here. Good, I suppose. I mean, I love to be alone...but I get lonely. I never even had a friend. If you did see me talking to people, I was either getting picked on or asked for something. Although, there is something about my dojo, so-to-speak, that makes me want to cry. I always go sit in the most shadow-y corner to read. Ellen Hopkins is my favourite novelist. I chose _Tilt, _because it's a really good book! I love how Mikayla and Dylan are just so perfect! Sometimes...I want a relationship like that.

I hear a rustling in the back of the library. It snaps me out of my thoughts and startles me. A tall guy steps out from behind a shelf. He has long-ish brown hair with green eyes. He's wearing baggy jeans and a large T-shirt. So..._he_'s the new kid everyone is talking about? I've never seen him here before. I hope he doesn't stay long, because I want my space to not be clouded with another guy. He sees me and smiles. I see him coming over to me.

I want to take my eyes off him...but I'm captivated by the way his face is so sculpted. "Hey. I'm Jesse. I'm new here," he smiles at me.

"H-Hi...I'm E-Evan."

"So...Ellen Hopkins, huh? Nice. I got into her books for a while." He sounds like the smooth type, always gets the ladies.

"Yeah...Uhm what are you doing here, if I may ask..."

"Oh! I'm here...because I like to read? I'm not one to make friends easily...but y'know."

I nod quickly and return to my book, taking shy glances at him over the top of my book. He has already sat down and is reading some book I've never seen before, let alone knew it was here. It's a pretty thick book, too.

"You know...I can feel you looking at me," he speaks up. My face feels hot, I'm blushing.

"It's okay. Look all you want, I'm not judging...Evan."

I gulp and return to my book. I think he is cute. I've never actually come to terms with my sexuality...but...

I think I'm falling for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Evan's PoV)

Walking to school today was a longer distance that usual, it seemed. Jesse was the only thing on my mind at the moment. The school popped into view and snapped me out of my imagination. The "cool kids" were hanging out by the side of the school. They were most likely getting high.

As much as I tried not to, I noticed one nod in my direction. They all started following Mick, the leader of the gang.

"Hey, faggot! What's wrong, scared of us? Why don't you go into the library like the nerd you are and read gay books on how to be gay?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to move past them.

"What's wrong? Gay got your tongue?"

I sighed heavily, "Not at all. As a matter of fact, I'm going to the library right now. And...I'm not gay..."

Mick scoffed, "Really?" He pushed me up against the side of the school, restricting my breathing, "'Cause I'd beg to differ. What are those gay books that 'ya read?"

My books fell out of my hands when they stopped me in the first place. One of the gang members picked up my book and flipped to a few pages.

"Mick, they look pretty gay! Poems? Really? How gay can you be?!"

I'd had enough, "Guys! I'm not gay! Leave me the fuck alone. I'm tired of your bullshit!" That got their attention. Mick let go of me, but kicked me to the ground, "What did the little faggot say?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I heard a familliar voice call. _Jesse. _Oh no! I can't have him see me like this!

"What do you want with this gay, Jesse? He's just a useless faggot!" The names never really cut deep. But now...they're really starting to get to me. Jesse chuckled deeply, which was very hot.

"I think you're mistaken. He's my friend, and it would be in your best interest to back away from him before you get hurt."

"Ooh! I'm so scared! You're actually friends with this guy? I can't believe you!"

"Well, you better-!" Jesse was stopped by a fist connecting to his left eye. He was sent backward a little bit before retaliating. Jesse's arm swung and hit Mick in the jaw. Mick tried to hit back, but Jesse dodged. He kicked open Mick's legs and knee'd him in the groin. Mick went down hard, groaning and crying. Jesse grabbed his head and brought it down to his knee roughly. Mick passed out, I'm sure.

"Go on! Get out of here, all of you!" Jesse waved his hand towards Mick's buddies. They all scurried off. Jesse wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead before extending his arm to me. "Need some help? Looks like they got you pretty good!"

"O-oh...Me? No, I'm fine. B-But...your eye?"

"Naw, I'm OK. Do you wanna skip 1st hour and go to the library? I heard there were some new arrivals coming in today. Wanna wait to see what they are?"

"U-Uh...S-Sure...Why not?" Jesse helped me up, and we headed inside the school building.

That day, I was no longer a loner. I had an actual friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry, readers! I've (apparently) been hacked. The hacker updated this without my knowledge! I've updated a chapter 4, but it hasn't been posted, due to the hacker deleting it. Once again, very sorry! I've changed the password, so hacking shouldn't be an issue anymore. Thank you all for reading! (I'm very sorry to the ones whom this was for, Evan and Jessie. I was very confused when they informed me of the last 'chapter' update. It was vulgar, profane, and it made me sick to think someone would do such a thing.) Thank you for reading~_


End file.
